Jasper & Alice OneShots
by ShortPixie1998
Summary: These are a collection of Jasper & Alice One-Shots. Enjoy. :  Rated T.  They're not in order, by the way.
1. Packing

Silently, I snuck in Alice's closet. I stood in the door, leaning agains the doorframe. I watched my tiny wife as she fought with the rack of clothes. I chuckled. "Need help there, darlin'?"

She giggled and looked down. "Always." I knew she would be blushing if she could. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her up. "Thank you." She said smiling.

"Anytime," I put her back on the ground after she hung her clothes up. "You really so spend too much time in here."

"Do not." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Um, darlin'." I laughed and looked around at all of the clothes. "I think you do."

"Exactly. Thinking and knowing, Jazz. Thinking and knowing." She nodded.

"Um, okay." I laughed again which made her smile. I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled loudly.

"And what do you think you're doing, sir?" she smirked and looked at me.

"Well, I was thinking I'm going to take my beautiful wife down to Philidelphia. How 'bout that?" I grinned.

Alice's eyes lit up. "Yes!" she squealed.

I chuckled. "Go pack, you little fashion freak." I leaned down and kissed her head.

She ran off mumbling about what she'll pack. I laughed and went into my closet to start packing. "Alice… I really don't know what to pack." I felt embarrassed. She poked her head through the door and looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Sixty-two years of being married to 'The Fashion Freak' and you don't know how to pack." She stated.

I nodded slowly. She laughed and slowly walked over to me, stood on her tippie-toes and kissed me gently. "Jasper Whitlock, I really do love you."

I smiled against her lips. "I love you, too, darlin'."


	2. Wedding

I walked down the aisle arm-in-arm with Carlisle. I looked at Jasper, my best friend, my lover, my entire future. I looked up at my father and smiled.

"Daddy," I whispered."

"Yes, dear?" Carlisle smiled down at me. He saw the worried look in my eye and said gently, "What's wrong?" he frowned.

"What if Jasper gets cold feet and runs off?" I whispered, my soft eyes pleading for an answer.

"Alice, I've seen how he looks at you, the way he follows you around the house. I don't think he will get cold feet. I've spoken with him about this several times. He promised forever, forever is what he means. Trust me." He smiled down at me and kissed my head.

I looked towards Jasper and smiled. Emmett, his best man, and our new brother whistled and grinned. "She looks hot, Jazz!" he laughed.

If I could blush, my face would be cherry red. Carlisle handed me off to Jasper and sat down. I took Jasper's hands and smiled at him even more.

"Alice, you look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you." I smiled wide.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to bond two young lovers forever," the preacher announced.

Esme looked at Carlisle, who smiled at Jasper and I. "They're perfect, Carlisle."

He smiled. "Yes."

The preacher continued with the ceremony. Jasper and I exchanged vows, and then rings.

"Do you, Alice Brandon, take Jasper Whitlock, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or poor, until death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do." I whispered, staring into Jasper's eyes.

"And, do you, Jasper Whitlock, take Alice Brandon, to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or poor, until death do you part?" the preacher looked at Jasper.

"No," Jasper whispered. I looked at him quickly. He looked into my eyes. "I promise to be much, much more."

I sighed in relief and smiled at him. We exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Jasper leaned down and kissed me sweetly. The crowd clapped. We broke the kiss off and smiled at our family.

Emmett grinned. "Hot couple, aren't they?"

Jasper and I laughed and walked down the aisle to our limo. In the limo, Jasper whispered in my ear, "I love you, Alice Whitlock."

"I love you, too, Jasper." I smiled at him and the driver sped off to the airport.

This is the start of my new life with a loving family and a loving husband.


End file.
